Resident Evil: Disclousers
Please do not modify this article whit out the writers permison Resident Evil: Disclousers (Or known in japan as Biohazard: Disclousers) is a videogame in progres developed for the Nintendo 3DS and PSP Main History: Leon recives a letter from a misterious man saying that a "Good friend of him" has been kidnaped, Leon dosnt doud to go after his kindaped friend, during his trip someone shoots the driver whit a snipper, the train falls, Leon is inconcient then a man whit a big hood appears and says "Well well well what do we have here? Leon S. Kennedy the man who ruin me the live, now your gonna pay" ''then the man takes out an injection whit the Progenitor Virus and injects it to Leon, then the man says "''I hope you enjoy your last hours of life" he walks away laugting. Then Leon whit a terrible headacke walks directly to a forest and sees a house, outside of the house is a girl (The girl seems to be dead), the girl walks to Leon and stands infront of him and says to him "Finaley its you! its you! our hero who is gonna save ''us from all this nightmare!" Then Leon ask the girl ''"Who are you?, what do you want from me?" ''the girl answers ''"Your gonna know it by the time, your gonna Disclourse all that doudes, i can help you, listen Vector has infected you whit the Progenitor Virus, you have to find a cure. i help you only if you help me ok?" ''Leon askes the girl again ''"Ok but... How are you gonna help me? how will i help you?" ''the girl says ''"Leon see i know your a cop, i will send a message to your partners, and when they come you and your team are gonna help me agains that nightmare" ''Leon confused asks "''What do you mean whit Nightamre?" ''The girl says ''"Your gonna know it by the time" ' Then Chris, Jill, Rebecca and Jessica recive a message from Leon (The girl) Albert sends the team to rescue Leon, but the team finds whit a new nightmare that they will never imagine...... '''Gameplay:' The Game uses the same motor as RE4 and RE5 whit diferent weapons such as Leon has his Lantern. Scenarios: The Game has 2 Scenarios: *The Mansion *The Forest After The First Two Chapters the Player will play alone in the mansion as Leon, and then he will play whit the team, then in the third chapter he will play whit Leon and The team in a single gameplay mode Chris RE.png|Chris Redfield Albert Wesker.jpg|Albert Wesker Jessica.jpg|Jessica 218836_203845672969661_185275861493309_628409_5258454_o.jpg|Vector Billy Coen.jpg|Billy Coen silent-hill-shattered-memories.jpg|The Girl leon-2.jpg|Leon S. Kennedy JillValentineAvatar.jpg|Jill Valentine Rebecca-Chambers-Resident-Evil-150x150.jpg|Rebecca Chambers 4_6.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 4_3.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 4_0.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 4_00.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 4_5.jpg|Hmmm a door opens alone? Strange.... 4_2.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 4_7.jpg|Leon Agains the "fog" 4_9.jpg|What The...... Armors, Moving Alone! 4_1.jpg|Hmmm Strange 4_77.jpg|What the..... A person getting out of the paint?! bio04-300x233.jpg|Leon's Gameplay bio4_3.jpg|Leon's Gameplay 000.jpg|Samurai Edge 13.jpg|Shootgun CGG.jpg|Machine Gun (Only Billy has it in Colectros Edition game) otras3.jpg|The Lantern That Leon Uses SMG.jpg|SMG SMG2.jpg Snipper.jpg|Snniper Category:Sheva Alomar2